powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Discs (Samurai)
The Samurai Rangers' Power Discs are 'animation' discs that store symbol power for use with the Spin Sword, its various forms and their zords. The Rangers each initially have a Common Disk and a personal disc based on their animal zords. There are other disks tied to zords that have been lost before but have been regained. When used with the Spin Sword, the discs are spun and the mirrored hilts reveal each disc's animation as the power is summoned. Standard Disc File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Standard Weapons Disc The standard disc is used with the Spin Sword for basic attacks. It is also installed onto their zord consoles and spun to start up the zords. Megazord Shield Disc File:Shinken-disc-shield.jpg|Standard Weapons Disc An enlarged disc that allows protection for Samurai Megazord. Ranger Discs File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|Lion Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|Ape Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|Turtle Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|Bear Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|Dragon Zord Disc Each ranger disc serves two purposes. They power up the Spin Sword with each Ranger's element, as well as morph the Spin Swords into each Rangers' personal weapon. Attacks *'Blazing Strike': Jayden's elemental attack. *'Dragon Splash': Kevin's elemental attack. *'Air Wave': Mia's elemental attack. *'Forest Vortex': Mike's elemental attack. *'Seismic Swing': Emily's elemental attack. *'Tree Symbol Strike: '''Mike's symbol attack. Using the Spin Sword, while in the Forest Vortex, Mike can create the forest symbol by slashing the enemy. *'Earth Symbol Strike': Emily's symbol attack. Using the Spin Sword, Emily can create the earth symbol in the air which releases a wave of energy. *'Quintuple Slash': The five core rangers can use their Spin Swords to fire their respective elements at the enemy at the same time. Antonio is shown being able to guide the attack to the enemy and powering up it's strength and speed, it's possible that he also adds his own element to it as well. *'Four Element Strike/Quadruple Slash': Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily can slash at their opponents while their Spin Swords are covered in their respective elements. Transformations : ''Main Article: Spin Sword * Red Ranger's '''Fire Smasher' * Blue Ranger's Hydro Bow * Green Ranger's Forest Spear * Yellow Ranger's Earth Slicer * Pink Ranger's Sky Fan Auxiliary Discs File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Beetle Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tiger Zord Disc The auxiliary zords' discs serve to control the auxiliary zords. If a zord's original disc is lost or the zord falls out of control, a blank disc can be powered up with a Ranger's symbol power to bring the zord back into the fold. The auxiliary discs also serve to change the Red Ranger's Fire Smasher into its blaster mode, becoming the enabling disc while the ranger's personal discs serve as projectiles. The auxillary discs also form part of the body of each of their respective zords when summoned. Gold Ranger Discs File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Barracuda Blade Disc File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|Octo Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|Claw Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|Claw Battlezord Mode-Change Disc Super Discs File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Black Box Disc File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Claw Armor Megazord Disc File:Shinken-disc-sole.jpg|Sole command disc Shark Attack Disc File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|Shark Zord Disc Bull Megazord Discs File:Shinken-disc-break.jpg|Break disc File:Shinken-disc-king.jpg|Bull zord disc File:Shinken-disc-zen.jpg|Gigazord disc Lantern Zord Discs File:Shinken-disc-daigoyou.jpg|Secret Lantern Daigoyou disc File:Shinken-disc-daigoyoublasterdisc.jpg|Daigoyou's Blaster Discs Samurai Category:Samurai